Nada puede salir mal
by caem
Summary: Por fin Edward Antony Cullen decidio a declarse. Pero parece que alguien le gano la partida.–Edward tengo algo que decirte–me corto rápidamente antes que continuara.–¿Sí?- era un caballero, por lo que la deje hablar.–Me caso–dijo nerviosa.-¿Que?- Humor.
1. Primer Capítulo: La Noticia

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de talentosísima Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los pido prestados para crear mis alocadas historias. Aunque desearía con todo mi corazón ser la dueña de Edward. Soñar no cuesta nada ¿cierto? ¡Gracias Stephenie por crear un mundo tan maravilloso!

Aquí les dejo mi historia. ¡Enjoy!

* * *

_**Estar preparado es importante, saber esperar lo es aún más, pero aprovechar el momento adecuado es la clave de la vida.**_

_**Arthur Schnitzler.**_

* * *

**Primer Capítulo: La Noticia**

**Edward POV**

_Lo sabía, hoy era el día, mi día. Todo saldría perfecto._

Cerraría el trato con AmericaInk Company y le diría a mi mejor amiga que estaba loco por ella.

Así es, aunque no lo crean, yo Edward Cullen, el cobarde más grande del mundo, por fin he cogido el coraje suficiente, para decirle a la adorable y hermosa Bella Swan que estoy enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vi.

Y vaya que me tomo tiempo llegar a este punto, pera ser honestos, 10 años no es poco, pero eso ya no importa, es un mero detalle, estoy más que seguro que poco a poco la conquistaré y será por fin mi novia… y si jugaba bien mis cartas Isabella Marie Cullen. _Dicen que soñar no cuesta nada ._O no, has regresado, hare como que no te escuche.

Me levanté con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara, la que se presentaba siempre que la veía, no podía creer que hoy mi vida iba cambiar tanto con aquello, ya me imaginaba despertando junto con mi hermosa Bella, viendo indefinidamente sus hermosos ojos chocolates, acariciando su glorioso cuerpo, besando sus dulces labios…

_Tranquilo Edward, aun le tienes que decir lo que sientes_, o no, esa maldita voz interior de nuevo, no me vas a convencer de que ella no me va a corresponder y sufriré, estoy seguro que no será así, ella me corresponderá y seremos muy felices…… o algo así, supongo.

– No, no, no!

Edward Anthony Cullen, tienes que mentalizarte, hoy conseguirás a la chica de tu sueño y cerraras ese maldito trato para tu compañía, y por fin formaras parte de ella, serás accionista, y tu nuevo jefe.

Nada saldría mal, se podía oler en el aire.

Ósea técnicamente no había olor, pero ustedes me entienden. Bueno no importa, hagan como que sí.

Salí de la cama, y entre al baño. El hombre que vi en el espejo ya no era el mismo de ayer, ya que a pesar de tener ojeras por mi pálida piel, cosa regular en mi (es parte de mi encanto), se podía ver un brillo natural en mis ojos verdes. Ojala que eso no desapareciera hoy. De verdad deseaba mantenerlo.

Ya. Es hora de ponerme en marcha. Tendría que afeitarme, la barba comenzaba a crecer. No es que me viera mal, pero soy un alto ejecutivo por lo que no corresponde. Me puse espuma y comencé a afeitarme.

– Auch! – grité.

Mierda, sólo a mí me puede pasar esto, ¿Cómo me corto el rostro el mejor día de mi vida?

Es sólo mi triste historia. ¡Dios ten piedad de mí!

Después de terminar, y con algunos cortes más en la cara, entre a la ducha.

– ¡Mierda! – otra vez yo gritando, ¿Porque me tenía que salir fría el agua? ¿No era suficiente con haberme cortado ya?

_Tranquilo Edward, esto no es lo peor que te podría pasar hoy. Bella te puede rechazar y la nueva compañía quizás no podría cerrar contigo el trato. _Maldita voz, tu de nuevo tratando de sabotear mi felicidad. Mejor cállate.

_Sólo te estoy haciendo ver lo podría pasar, así cuando pase no te sientas tan mal…_

– Ja! Bonita manera de ayudarme.

Debo verme como un verdadero idiota hablando solo.

_Corrección, eres un idiota._

– Dios no pudiste darme una voz interior más amable.

_Yo soy amable, tu el idiota que no le ha dicho a su mejor amiga lo que siente verdaderamente por ella._

– ¡Pero si tú siempre me dices que me va a rechazar!

_Yo sólo te digo lo que puede pasar en el peor de los casos, lo que tú hagas es otra cosa._

Dios, dame paz...

Siempre pasaba, la voz siempre estaba conmigo, no podía hacer nada contra ella era como si tuviera vida propia y su diversión este pobre infeliz.

Segundos después, terminé la ducha más helada que había tomado en mi vida, calle a la horrible voz y me prepare para salir.

Cogí mi saco y salí del apartamento lo más rápido posible. Monte mi adorado volvo y me dirigí a la oficina.

Al ver el enorme edificio en el cual trabajo, una inesperada sonrisa brotó de mis labios, ahí estaría ella, tan hermosa como siempre.

Caminé lo más rápido posible al encuentro, me moría de ganas de decirle lo que sentía, me moría por estar con ella. El león interno rugió, no podía más de felicidad.

Y cuando la vi finalmente, me sentí el hombre más feliz del planeta.

Se veía hermosa, su largo y hermoso cabello color caoba, caía en forma de ondas por su delicada silueta, traía un traje formal gris, con una falda que realzaba sus perfectas y bien torneadas piernas y su pequeña y adorable cintura. Era un pecado andante. Mi pecado andante. Conclusión: ardería en el infierno.

Apenas me vio sonrió, en sus ojos había un hermoso brillo, que nunca antes había visto, y que hizo acelerar mi corazón de una manera frenética.

A lo mejor sabía lo que pasaría hoy día, a lo mejor estaba tan ansiosa como yo, a lo mejor siempre lo estuvo esperando, siempre supo que estaríamos juntos, que tarde o temprano yo tomaría el valor necesario para decirle mis sentimientos.

Dios, esta mujer me quiere matar.

_Ja, ja, ja_ – rio la voz - _Hay ilusos, y estas tú…_

– Edward, llegas temprano hoy.

¿Me habló? Dios, ¿qué le digo?

– ¿Cómo?

– Que llegaste temprano – repitió

– Lo sé, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

En realidad mucho no tenía que hacer, pero para tan sólo verla, valía la pena el viaje y la molestia.

– Me lo imaginaba, aquí te dejo tu agenta con tus compromisos del día de hoy.

– Gracias Bella, no sé qué haría sin ti. – No había verdad más verdadera que esa, valga la redundancia. Lo siento, mi cerebro no procesa lo suficiente por las mañanas, además ella no ayuda lo suficiente con ese cuerpo de perdición.

– Es mi trabajo, además sabes que adoro trabajar para ti.

Ojala que eso no sea lo único que adores de mí, no es suficiente, no me conformaré con ello mi ángel – pensé.

– Yo también te adoro – susurré.

– ¿Disculpa?

– Que no lo haya dicho en voz alta por favor, por favor…

_Muy tarde idiota, ¡lánzate! Ya empezaste, no cuesta nada seguir confesándolo._

Es muy temprano, no hay un ambiente adecuado, nada romántico, no quiero que sea así. Ella será la madre de mis hijos, con ella envejeceré, se merece lo mejor.

_Si tú lo dices…a veces eres tan melodramático. ¿No pensaste nunca en ser actor?_

Es la mejor opción.

_Espero honestamente que en este tiempo nadie te la quite._

Ni lo digas, pero ha todo esto ¿desde cuando tan amable?

_Siempre lo he sido._

Si claro, y yo le dije a Bella que la amaba el primer día que la vi. Y sólo hago este teatro porque estoy aburrido de la rutina.

_La ironía no es lo tuyo_

Creo que me estoy olvidando de algo.

_Pues de ella Einstein. Tan grande y tan bobo._

Maldita voz, tenía toda la razón, Bella me estaba mirando con una mueca extraña, aún así se veía hermosa.

Tranquilo tú puedes superar esto, no es como si le hubieses dicho que la amas, solo le dijiste que la adorabas, actúa tranquilamente, sonríe. Mantenlo natural.

– No nada. Puedes retirarte – que me crea, que me crea… ¡por favor!

– Gracias – contestó titubeante y algo ¿triste? Y caminó hacia la puerta. Al llegar a ella se dio la vuelta.

– Hey Edward, tengo que contarte algo, a la salida te lo digo. – El momento perfecto, aquí mi oportunidad, me dije. El momento ha llegado.

– No hay problema, pero podríamos ir a comer juntos mejor, y ahí me lo cuentas, además yo también tengo algo que decirte.

O más bien confesarte, me dije a mí mismo.

– Me parece genial. Nos vemos. – y me sonrió. Esta mujer no sabía lo que hacía con una simple sonrisa. Era letal.

Me pase toda la mañana de informe en informe, revisando los últimos detalles para la presentación que tendría en la tarde, cuando termine no podía sacar de mi mente a Bella. Tan sólo faltaban unas horas para que la viera, y le confesara mis sentimientos, tenía una extraña sensación, entre miedo y ansiedad, ansiedad porque no hallaba la hora de decírselo, porque a pesar de todos los años que lo oculte, ahora lo quería gritar a los cuatro vientos, y miedo por su respuesta, la verdad es que no sabía lo que me respondería, y eso me daba terror, el ver mis sueños destruidos y lo que es peor: perderla, ya que no podía concebir la vida sin ella. Eso es lo que me acobardaba. Y lo supe el primer día que la vi, tan frágil y bella, que inconscientemente me atrajo y quedé unido a ella, prometiéndome que la protegería ante todo y estaría para ella durante toda mi vida, en ese entonces era una promesa inocente, viéndola tan sólo como una amiga, casi como una hermana pequeña, pero aquel sentimiento fue evolucionando con el paso de la adolescencia y transformado en una pasión avasalladora, de la cual no pude escapar, y no es que no lo haya intentado, porque cuando adolecente lo hice, pensado ingenuamente que la olvidaría, pero no llegue a ningún lado, ya cada vez que estaba con una mujer distinta me la imaginaba a ella en su lugar, era enfermizo, lo sé, pero era la única manera de apagar el fuego que ella producía en mi. Así que después de bastante tiempo en negación, decidí que no sacaba nada con esa actitud, y lo acepté, acepte que estaba completamente y irrevocablemente enamorado de Isabella Swan.

Ya era medio día, el momento había llegado. Y estaba listo. Era ahora o nunca. Mire el reloj, apenas habían pasado 5 minutos. ¿Por qué no ha venido a buscarme aún? ¿Estará muy ocupada? ¿Habrá escapado?

_¿No serás un poco demasiado paranoico?_

Quizás tengas algo de razón.

– ¿Edward? – una dulce voz llamó.

No había marcha atrás. La felicidad por fin tocaría mi puerta. La fantasía se transformaría en realidad.

– Aquí estoy. ¿Nos vamos? – sonreí.

– Sí, estoy lista – respondió después de parpadear bastante.

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunté algo preocupado por su reacción.

– Sí, no pasa nada, sólo me entro algo en el ojo. ¿Nos vamos?

– Sí, sígueme. – salimos de la oficina, y después de saludar a una gran cantidad de funcionarios por fin estuvimos fuera del edificio. Camine rápidamente a mi volvo. Yo y el tiempo no éramos muy buenos amigos, además la ansiedad me mataba.

– ¿Iremos en tu volvo? – pregunto Bella.

– Pues sí, he reservado en un nuevo restaurant y queda un poco lejos de aquí. ¿Te importa?

– Para nada – respondió extrañada.

– Entonces señorita súbase – le abrí la puerta.

– Tú siempre tan caballero.

– Carlisle me mataría si no lo fuera, además una princesa como tú, no merece menos.

– Ella se sonrojo con mi cumplido y me regalo la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

Adoraba cuando se sonrojaba, era como si la pequeña niña a la cual jure proteger saliera a la superficie nuevamente, no me malinterpreten, amo todo lo de la adulta Bella, especialmente su cuerpo, que esta de ataque a todo esto, pero la ternura que destilaba de pequeña fue lo primero que me cautivo de ella.

Me estacioné lo más cerca que pude de la entrada de restaurant. No quería que caminara mucho, hacia bastante frio y se podía resfriar.

– Edward, el lugar es hermoso – dijo mi Bella cuando nos sentamos en nuestra mesa.

– No tanto como tú – el rosto de mi princesa era un poema.

– Grr-acias – dijo completamente colorada.

– ¿Deseas algo en particular? – pregunte dulcemente.

– Emmm. Tengo deseos de canelones.

– Mmm. Delicioso, quiero lo mismo.

El camarero, que a todo esto era muy joven, se acercó a pedir la orden segundos después.

– Señores ya se han decidido por algún platillo.

– Sí, me apetece canelones y para beber vino. – respondí. El camarero asintió. Luego se dirigió a mi princesa, recorriéndola con la mirada. Maldito mocoso pervertido, la ola de celos me ataco, juro que si no fuera un caballero y mayor que él, lo hubiese desmembrado.

_Seguro. _

Tonta voz, no te quiero oír más, este es mi momento. No lo arruines.

_No es necesario, tu siempre lo haces._

Bueno en eso tienes razón, te la concedo_._

– Lo mismo que el caballero, muchas gracias. – contestó mi ángel.

– No hay de que señorita. Estoy a su completa disposición, no dude en llamarme si necesita algo. – le respondió el mocoso sugerentemente.

– Gracias, que considerado de tu parte, te puedes retirar. – le dije molesto.

El camarero pidió permiso y se retiró un poco molesto con mi actitud. Sinceramente no me importo demasiado, el había intentado coquetear con mi mujer, y no iba a salir ileso de eso. Isabella era mía y no permitiría que un mocoso pre púber me la quitara, eso sería el colmo.

Esperamos pacientemente la comida mientras hablábamos del día de hoy. Cuando los platos estaban en la mesa, respire profundo y tome el suficiente coraje para hablar.

– Bella… - dije.

– Edward tengo algo que decirte… – me corto rápidamente antes que continuara.

– ¿Sí? - era un caballero, por lo que la deje hablar.

– Me caso – dijo nerviosa y mordiéndose el labio.

Sentí 20 pianos cayéndome en la cabeza. ¿Qué? ¿Se casaba? ¿Y yo no era el novio?

_Ups, no quería decir esto, pero te lo dije. Que va, seamos honestos, si lo quería decir. - _Rió la voz

En el peor momento de mi vida sólo podía pensar dos cosas. La primera: que era el iluso mas grande del mundo y la segunda: que hoy no era mi día.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado la historia, como soy primeriza, no me vendría mal un review. Mal que mal son 7 hojas. Por lo que… ¡Aprieten el sexy botoncito verde!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Segundo Capitulo: El Novio

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de talentosísima Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los pido prestados para crear mis alocadas historias. Aunque desearía con todo mi corazón ser la dueña de Edward. Soñar no cuesta nada ¿cierto? ¡Gracias Stephenie por crear un mundo tan maravilloso!

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. ¡Enjoy!

* * *

_**Todo el mundo parece bueno, excepto la mayoría.**_

_**Anónimo**__**.**_

* * *

**Segundo Capitulo: El Novio.**

**Bella POV**

Oh si, definitivamente iba a arder en el infierno**.**

**Edward POV**

¡¿Qué?!

¿Se casaba?

¡Esto debe ser una broma! Tengo que haber escuchado mal. Sí, ¡eso es! Quizás el agua helada causo estragos en mi cerebro, o ¿no me habré golpeado otra vez sin darme cuenta?, eso no sería nada extraño en mi. Oigan no se rían, no es para nada gracioso terminar con un chichón del tamaño de Plutón en tu cabeza por estar prestándole más atención a las piernas de tu futura mujer que a la puerta que acababas de cerrar. Además con Emmet que lo haga ya es suficiente.

En mi defensa debo decir que Bella me estaba provocando, sabe que adoro el color azul y ese vestido que traía le quedaba de infarto. A todo esto no es como que me guste golpearme, sólo sucede.

O tal vez… si esto si tiene sentido, el pre púber ese me ha metido algo en el vino. ¡Maldito mocoso!

_Tú y tu paranoia. Deja en paz pobre chico, ni que fuera pecado mirar._

Esto no es normal, tendré que visitar a un doctor. Necesito que me receten algo. – pensé preocupado.

_¡Entiende que estas en negación!, y si no lo sabes, tengo el placer de comunicarte que cerebros nuevos no vende la farmacia._

Cállate tú. No te he invitado a mi monologo. ¿Captas lo que es uno?

Ja! Edward: 1 Voz mental entrometida: 187273

– ¿Edward me escuchas? – preguntó titubeante mi ángel.

– Perdona. – ella no tenía la culpa de mis divagaciones. – ¿Puedes creer que creí escuchar que te casabas? Que ridículo. ¿Serias tan amable de programarme una cita con mi otorrino? – dije mientras desordenaba nerviosamente mi cabello.

– ¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué sería ridículo? ¿No soy lo suficiente buena para un hombre? – pregunto roja de ira y con una ceja alzada.

¡Mierda! La he cagado. Yo y mi bocota. Ahora entiendo porque dicen que los calladitos se van más bonitos.

Vamos Edward, esta también la puedes arreglar, te has vuelto un maestro en salir de apuros. Dile algo bonito, algo que la deje contenta. ¡Busca escusas tarado!

– Este…no como crees, lo que pasa es que eres muy… ¿cómo lo puedo decir?, ¿valiosa? si valiosa… ¡esa es la palabra!… para muchos. Tú sabes cretinos por aquí por allá.

_Muy convincente._

¡Hey tú! ¡No he pedido tu opinión! Además es una excelente escusa, a las mujeres les encanta que las sobreprotejan.

_Claro, tú, el que sabe tanto de mujeres. El galán de Chicago. El Brad Pitt de los negocios._

Ok, ok. Capte la ironía. No es necesario que me humilles.

– Bueno, aunque no lo creas he encontrado al hombre de mi vida, mi media naranja o como lo quieras llamar y me caso. Así que tus oídos funcionan perfectamente. No necesitas que te programe ninguna cita. – respondió mi ángel enfadada aún.

Sentí como si me cayera un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, con todo y tarro incluido. ¿De verdad se casaba?

Mis sueños se rompieron cuando la respuesta a esa pregunta fue afirmativa. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella? La amo demasiado como para perderla, además será un martirio verla con otro hombre, es más me niego a hacerlo, me niego a dejarla ir, ¿que se cree ese imbécil que tiene por novio para quitármela?, ella es mía, me pertenece, siempre lo ha hecho.

Espera un segundo. ¿Novio? ¿Desde cuándo Isabella, mi Bella, tiene novio? ¿No se supone que yo debería conocerlo? Por Dios soy su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo es que no sé nada de él entonces?

– ¿Novio? No sabía que tuvieras novio y menos planes de casarte. ¿Hace cuanto lo conoces? – pregunte incrédulo aun. La ira empezaba a nacer en mí.

– Hace 5 día-ass –respondió nerviosa.

– ¡¿5 días?! – grite histéricamente, algo digno de Alice mi hermana, la duendecito trastornada por las compras.

¡Cómo me puede estar pasando esto! ¿Quién era el idiota que había conseguido en 5 días lo que yo he tratado de conseguir toda mi vida?

¡La vida no es justa! ¿No habrá un libro de reclamos contra la vida?, porque yo tengo unos cuantos.

Bueno quizás necesitaría 2 libros. – reflexioné.

_Payaso._

– Este bueno… como lo puedo decir…fue algo así como amor a primera vista, el me vio, yo lo vi, nos vimos intensamente y puf. – ¿Puf?

– ¿Como que puf? ¿Qué significa puf? ¿Existe esa palabra? – pregunte hirviendo de ira.

– Ósea, tu sabes – respondió nerviosa.

Esto no podía ser cierto.

– Haber recapitulemos. ¿Me dice que te vas a casar con tu nuevo novio, al que conoces hace 5 días y del cual te enamoraste a primera vista? – pregunte sin darle crédito a mis palabras. La gente a nuestro alrededor se veía incomoda. Al diablo pensé, estoy perdiendo a la futura madre de mis futuros hijos.

– Edward baja la voz, la gente empieza a mirarnos raro. – dijo mi princesa claramente avergonzada.

– ¡Me importa un carajo! –grite encolerizado. – Por dios Isabella no te puedes casar con ese tipo, no lo permitiré.

– ¿Acaso te importa? – pregunto tímidamente mientras se mordía el labio.

¿Cómo no me va importar? Como puedes ser tan ciega para no darte cuenta que te amo con locura, y que con ese matrimonio me estas rompiendo el corazón en mil pedazos – pensé tristemente.

_José Fernando, José Fernando que se han llevado a mi hijo__. Oh lo siento me he equivocado de telenovela. _– Rió la voz.

Podrías ser menos insensible. Me estoy muriendo de dolor aquí.

_Lo siento._

¿De verdad lo haces?

_No pidas tanto._

Y ahora… ¿qué le digo a mi Ángel? No le puedo decir lo que siento, seria sufrir más, estoy completamente convencido de que ahora es prácticamente imposible que corresponda a mis sentimientos.

Lo tengo, se me ha prendido la ampolleta.

Usare la escusa de la hermana pequeña. Soy un genio.

_Que innovador Edward. Eres tan predecible._

Ignore a la voz. Esta era la única carta bajo la manga que tenia, con esto tendría que convencerla de que ese hombre no era el adecuado. Y si no cambiaba de parecer (esto es en el peor de los casos), tendría que recurrir a la loca de mi hermana.

– Claro que sí, eres mi mejor amiga casi como una hermana pequeña para mí. Además el tipo puede ser un sicópata. ¡No lo conoces lo suficiente por amor de Dios! Por favor Bella tienes que recapacitar, uno no se puede andar casando con el primer hombre que se cruce en el camino. Te mereces más que eso.

Yo soy el amor de tu vida. Si quieres casarte lo más rápido posible con un imbécil no hay mejor candidato que yo, además debería importar el orden de llegada, que claramente esta a mi favor. – pensé.

– ¿Una hermana? – rió tristemente. – No era lo que quería escuchar de ti – dijo en voz baja – pero para que lo sepas Jake es un buen hombre, y espero que mañana en la cena que preparó tu verdadera hermana Alice para celebrar mi compromiso, te comportes con él.

¿Qué? ¿Que esperaba? ¿Qué le diera la enhorabuena por su repentina boda? Y a todo esto como Alice me puede hacer esto, ella es la única que sabe que estoy locamente enamorado de Bella. Debería haberme apoyado a mí, y haberla convencido de que ese tipo no era para ella. Traidora. Mi propia familia me daba la espalda. Maldita pixie. ¡Sus zapatos Jimmy Choo sufrirán las consecuencias!

– Edward me quiero ir, no me siento muy bien. – dijo mi ángel aguantando las lagrimas después de un para-nada-cómodo silencio.

– Bella, tenemos que hablar de esto, además hay algo muy importante que te quiero decir. – No me quedaba otra alternativa, debía confesar todo ahora.

_Por fin hombre. Pensé que no tenías los cojones._

– No me digas nada Edward, no te quiero escuchar. – una traicionera lágrima cayó por su mejilla derecha.

– Esta bien. – ¿Qué más le podía responder si me lo pedía de esa manera?

Pero aun así me dolió que no me quisiera escuchar. ¡Mierda! Sentí como si ya la estuviera perdiendo y ni siquiera estaba casada aun. ¡Pero que mas podía hacer! Al verla llorar se me partió más de lo que ya estaba mi poco afortunado corazón. No podía ser tan egoísta, si su felicidad era al lado de otro hombre yo no se la arrebataría, aunque con eso muriera en vida.

Lo soportaría todo por verla feliz.

_¡Oh! Que conmovedor. Me harás llorar._

Mal que mal eso es el amor ¿cierto?, dar todo por el otro, deseando solo su felicidad y no esperando nada a cambio…

_Traeré palomitas de maíz, esta telenovela esta buenísima. ¡No se vayan! ¡Ya vuelo!_

Después de pagar la cuenta, que a todo esto me salió una fortuna, salimos del restaurant. Ninguno de los dos interrumpió el silencio que se había creado entre nosotros. Bella continuaba en su burbuja personal. Ni siquiera me veía de reojo, y sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto aguantar el llanto.

Por mi parte, no quería comenzar una nueva pelea, por lo que el silencio era de gran ayuda. Además que toda la información que se me había dado, me daba vueltas una y otra vez.

Mi cabeza iba a explotar tarde o temprano. Vuelvo a repetir: definitivamente hoy, no era mi día.

Maneje rápidamente a la oficina, quizás el trabajo nos ayudaría a olvidar el asunto, y por lo visto Isabella pensaba lo mismo ya que por primera vez no me regaño por la velocidad que traía.

Que me lleve el demonio.

Ya en la oficina, mi niña se despidió rápidamente sin siquiera mirarme a la cara.

Me deje caer en mi sillón. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora sin ella? ¿Seré capaz de ver como hace su vida en brazos de otro hombre? ¿Debería escapar?

Nadie podría responderme esas preguntas.

_Yo podría. _

¡Entiende que tú no tienes vela en este entierro! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?

_Pero que sensible que andas… ¿no estarás en tus días?_

¡Por el amor de dios cállate! ¡No estoy para bromas! ¡Mi perfecta futura vida ya no será perfecta!

La tarde fue un martirio, lo único que quería era encerrarme en mi departamento, apagar las luces y dormir indefinidamente. Quizás que cuando despertara, la pesadilla ya hubiese acabado.

A las 5 de la tarde termine la reunión que tenía con la empresa AmericaInk Company. Por lo menos habían quedado conformes con lo que les habíamos ofrecido, lo que se traducía en que el trato estaba casi cerrado. El lunes se firmarían los papeles.

Por lo menos en algo no había fracasado.

Apenas volví del trabajo me encerré en mi dormitorio. Dormí horas y horas. Mis pesadillas fueron horribles. La que más odie fue aquella en que mi ángel estaba vestida de novia, y caminaba por un altar hacia un desconocido. Definitivamente después de haber visto eso, no iba a asistir a su boda.

Poco a poco noté que el día más fatídico de mi vida había pasado.

Por lo que…

¡Hoy era la famosa cena de Alice! ¡Hoy conocería al hombre que ocuparía el lugar que me correspondía en la vida de Bella Swan!

¡Diablos! ¡Esto cada vez se ve peor! Me niego a seguir sufriendo. No iré. Me quedare en casa y ¡esa es mi última palabra!

A las 5 de la tarde mi teléfono sonó. No pensaba contestar, por lo que seguí mirando al techo (no me había fijado que era tan alto), además la maquina podía hacerlo por mí.

– Edward Anthony Cullen – Chilló una voz que yo conocía muy bien. – sé lo que estas pensado, y déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado. Tu asistirás quieras o no a la cena que tengo preparada. Tenemos que apoyar a Bella con este gran paso que está dando.

Pero que carajos.

¡Que se cree esta endemoniada pixie para hacer con mi vida lo que se le antoja!

Es hora de dejarle bien en claro quién es el que dirige mi vida. Camine furiosamente hacia el teléfono.

– ¡Pero quien te crees tú que eres para hacer lo que se te viene en gana con mi vida! – grité furioso y al borde de la locura.

No debí haber dicho nada…

_**Horas más tarde…**_

– ¡Edward! – gritó mi _adorada _hermana.

– ¿Si? – conteste asustado.

– Cuando termines de poner la mesa cámbiale el agua al florero que está a la entrada. Acuérdate que todo debe estar perfecto antes de que Bella y su prometido estén aquí. ¿Que estas esperando? ¡Muévete!

Definitivamente Chucky es un osito de peluche al lado de mi demente hermana. Ni siquiera quiero recordar las cosas que me dijo para que viniera hasta aquí lo más rápido posible.

Tan sólo diré una cosa. Alice tiene sus métodos y la tortura china no es nada comparada con ellos.

– No hay problema, Chucky. – susurre bajito. ¡Hey, si lo sé! Acepto que soy un cobarde de lo peor, pero ustedes no querrían ver sus partes bajas…

Estoy seguro que no quieren saber eso.

– ¿Has dicho algo Cullen? – pregunto mi dulce hermanita mientras alzaba una de sus muy bien depiladas cejas.

– No nada. – respondí nervioso.

– Me parece.

Jasper llego minutos después con algunas compras que habían faltado. Pobre hombre, me pregunto si aun conservará sus partes nobles intactas.

Cuando sonó por segunda vez el timbre, no cabía duda de que eran Emmet y Rose. Seamos honestos nadie toca el timbre diez veces seguidas. Eso sólo puede ser obra y gracia de Emmet. Lentamente fui a abrirles la puerta.

– ¡Eddie! – chilló mi enorme e infantil hermano. – ¿estás listo para servir a Bella en bandeja de plata?

Mi cara era un poema. ¿Acaso el sabía algo?

Rose lo golpeo en la nuca. Emmet se quejo un poco y de golpe abrió los ojos.

– Ósea…quiero decir que ahora…tu sabes…tendrás que compartir a tu mejor amiga. ¿Estás preparado? – habló entre nervioso y serio.

No alcance a responderle. El timbre sonó nuevamente.

Habían llegado.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, como soy primeriza, no me vendrían mal algunos reviews. Por lo que… ¡Aprieten el sexy botoncito verde!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Caem**


	3. Tercer Capítulo: La Decisión

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de talentosísima Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los pido prestados para crear mis alocadas historias. Aunque desearía con todo mi corazón ser la dueña de Edward. Soñar no cuesta nada ¿cierto? ¡Gracias Stephenie por crear un mundo tan maravilloso!

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. ¡Enjoy!

* * *

_**Nada parece tan verdadero que no pueda parecer falso.**_

_**Michel Eyquem de la Montaigne.**_

* * *

**Tercer Capítulo: La Decisión.**

**Alice POV**

Esto se pondrá condenadamente bueno.

**Edward POV**

Silencio. No había más que silencio.

Mi corazón paró de latir.

Estaba a un metro de la puerta, a un metro de ver al hombre que me había arrebatado sin remordimientos a la persona más importante para mí. Al hombre que sepulto mi felicidad en lo más profundo de mi corazón, al hombre que la alejaría de mi para siempre, al hombre…

_Okey okey…Ya se entendió proyecto de galán de telenovela con complejo de disco rayado. Entendimos completamente que el pelmazo ése te robo a tu adorada Bella y que te estás muriendo de amor. Comprenderás que nosotros sí tenemos cerebro, no tienes porque repetirlo 100 veces más. Estas colmando mi paciencia._

Bienvenido a mi mundo.

_Sí, como digas._

¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Abro la maldita puerta o dejo que otro lo haga? Ósea técnicamente correspondería que yo lo hiciera, ya que para mi muy mala suerte, algo nada raro en mi últimamente, soy el más cercano a ella… ¡Maldita Alice y maldita tortura china! ¡No debería haber contestado su llamada! ¡Justo a mi me toco ser yo! Hubiera preferido mil veces haberme quedado dentro de mis cobijas maldiciendo mi patética vida, sin publico alguno.

_Muy digno tu plan. _

¡Que hice yo para merecer esto!

Y _otra vez la burra al trigo. __¿Quieres que te lo resuma? Que va. No es necesario que contestes, igual lo iba a hacer. Y para que veas que soy considerado, porque lo soy, lo hare a nivel básico para que hasta tu lo entiendas. Soy un pan de Dios. Comencemos. Te enamoras de la chica, no aceptas que lo estas, luego lo aceptas pero te da miedo que te rechace, tratas de reemplazarla, no resulta, sigues babeando por ella, pasan 10 años, sigues siendo un cobarde, te la quitan. Punto. No es tan difícil de entender porque pasó._

Veo tu punto.

_Ahora no llores más y enfrenta tus problemas. ¡Deja de ser un maldito cobarde de una vez por todas!_

Sí, tienes razón.

_¿La tengo? Pero claro que la tengo. Tanto tiempo llevo llevándote la contraria que me pareció extraño que me apoyaras. ¡Ja! Ojala que no nos acostumbremos a este nuevo cambio, me gusta como estábamos antes. Es agradable reírme a costa tuya. _

Me comportaré como todo un hombre, siempre digno. Soy un adulto serio y responsable, puedo con esto. – pensé motivado e ignorando a la voz.

_¡Ese es el espíritu! Ahora abre la puerta._

Caminé sigilosamente. Había un silencio sepulcral, nadie decía nada, tampoco quería que lo hicieran. Tenía los nervios de punta y lo último que deseaba era descontrolarme más, además si apreciaba lo suficiente mi vida por mi bien debía hacerlo, no creo mucho que mi adorada y siempre comprensiva hermana Alice (nótese el sarcasmo) apreciaría mucho que rompiera todo lo que está a mi alrededor.

Tenía que enfrentar esto. No había otra opción. Ya había aceptado que Bella no seria mía, estaba resignado a perderla. Solo esperaba que el hombre que ocuparía el lugar que siempre desee, fuera digno de ella, ¿no era mucho pedir cierto? Al menos así quedaría más tranquilo, y aunque sufriera tendría conmigo el consuelo de que el amor de mi vida estaría feliz y segura. Ese sería mi bálsamo contra el dolor. Mi único analgésico.

Tome el picaporte, y comencé a girarlo.

Todo estará bien me repetía una y otra vez. Este no será el fin del mundo. Solo el comienzo de una triste y solitaria vida.

Esto no está ayudando. Nunca he sido bueno para el sicoanálisis.

_¡Hombre! Abre de una maldita vez la puerta y después vuelves a tu patético intento de terapia._

Abrí finalmente la puerta y alce lentamente mi rostro para enfrentar a mi destino… cuando terminé de levantarlo…

¿¡WTF!? Mis ojos quedaron literalmente como platos y cuando digo literalmente es porque así se debieron ver, recorrí una y otra vez la figura que estaba frente a mí para asegurarme que no estaba viendo un espejismo inventado por mí muy desarrollada imaginación.

Quedé de una pieza.

¡PERO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! ¿O MAS BIEN QUE ES ESTO? ¡QUE HACE FRENTE A MÍ LA VERSION SIN PRESUPUESTO DE BOB MARLEY! ¡ES QUE ACASO HUBO UNA FIESTA DE DISFRACES O QUE!

En el marco de la puerta, erguido estaba un niñato de no más de 22 años con ropas estrafalarias y con su cabello lleno de rastas. Su piel era oscura y brillante. Sus ojos pardos y sus rasgos afilados.

_Cuando las cosas anden mal, espera y se pondrán peor._

Esto no puede ser lo que estoy pensando…porque lo que estoy pensando no es bueno. Y si lo que estoy pensando es verdad… ¡auch! Me perdí. Mi cerebro en este momento anda a uno por hora.

– Hola viejo, ¿qué hay? – dijo la cosa.

Tranquilo Edward, la paranoia no es buena consejera, quizás es un repartidor de pizza que se equivoco de departamento y está perdido y quiere preguntar si nosotros las hemos pedido. Tiene toda la pinta de serlo. Tiene que serlo. Tu siempre pensando lo peor.

_¿Tu idiotez es enfermedad o costumbre?__ El hecho de que seas paranoico no quiere decir que no te estén buscando bobo. _

Dile algo.

– Disculpa no hemos pedido pizzas, ni nada por el estilo. Pregunta al conserje si sabe algo, te ayudaría pero estamos algo ocupados por aquí, adiós.

Cerré rápidamente la puerta. Dándole casi en plena nariz.

Uff… que susto he pasado. Por un momento llegue a pensar que era…

– ¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¿Pero qué has hecho? ¿Por qué le has cerrado la puerta en la nariz a Jake? ¿No sabes de qué es de mala educación hacer eso? ¿Acaso mamá y papá no te enseñaron modales?– preguntó ardiendo de ira la pixie.

Emmet soltó una carcajada.

– Ahora sí que te las cortan hermanito.

Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar agonizantemente. ¿Jake? ¿Jake, el supuesto novio de Bella? Oh no. ¡¿Esa cosa o proyecto de cosa me había quitado a mi futura esposa?!

La ira se abrió paso por mis venas. ¡Pero qué carajos! Como una persona dulce e inteligente como mi Bella se fija en semejante…prototipo. Dicen que el amor ciego… ¡pero esto es el colmo!

Tan abatido me encontraba con todo, que no me di cuenta que la enana que tenia por hermana se acercó a abrir la puerta, dándome en el intertanto un sebera mirada.

¡Cómo iba a saber yo que a Bella le gustaban cosas como esas por dios santo!

Mire a mi alrededor, no me había dando cuenta que todos seguían aquí, Emmet me miraba divertido, Jasper me miraba ¿comprensivo? y Rose ni me miraba, la verdad nunca tuvimos una buena relación, así que realmente no me importaba.

Los gritos de Alice me regresaron la cruda realidad. ¡Mil veces maldita Chucky!

– Oh Bella, oh Jake, estoy tan feliz que vinieran, se ven tan lindos juntos. – ¿pero qué carajos? ¿dónde estaba la Alice que yo conocía? la loca por la moda que era capaz de hacer parar a cualquier individuo para decirle si su estilo estaba bien o mal. ¡Por amor de Dios, si a mí me llama a diario para saber con qué ropas me vestiré! Como puede pensar que eso que está al lado de mi hermosa y siempre perfecta Bella se ve siquiera presentable. ¡Es que acaso todos están ciegos! ¡Cómo pueden llegar a apoyar a Bella en esta relación! ¡Está decidido! ¡No lo permitiré! No dejare que se case con ese estropajo de quinta…ella será mía, hare hasta lo que no está en mis manos para conseguirla. Sera difícil pero no imposible, si es necesario la rapto y me la llevo a las islas canarias. Pero esa boda no se realizará. ¡Sobre mi cadáver! ¡Y es mi última palabra! Ya no habrá Eddie comprensivo. No, no. Ha llegado el momento de ponerme los pantalones. Hay que luchar por lo que uno quiere, y yo estoy 100 % seguro que quiero a mi ángel, es más, ella es una necesidad para mí. Así que renunciar a ella no es una posibilidad. Sujétate jamaicano frustrado, no sabes lo que se te viene.

– Gracias Alice. No deberías haberte molestado en hacer esto. – contestó algo agresiva mi ángel.

– Sabes que era mi deber como tu mejor amiga. – contraatacó el duende, levantando una de sus cejas. Ambas se miraron por una fracción de segundo, parecía como si participaran en una pequeña y secreta discusión.

– La cena esta lista, ¿porque no pasan ya? – la pixie se dirigió a nosotros. – Edward, Emmet, Rose el es Jake, el novio de Bella. – luego se dirigió al seudonovio de Bella apuntando a cada uno de nosotros. – y Jake, el es Emmet, mi hermano mayor, la rubia que está a su lado es su adorable novia Rose, hermana de mi Jasper al cual ya conocías por supuesto y por último el idiota que te cerró la puerta en la cara es mi adorado y poco inteligente hermano menor, Edward.

Con hermanas así quien quiere enemigos.

– Que hay viejos. – dijo nuevamente el guiñapo ese.

¿Por dios, acaso eso es lo único que puede decir? Esto es el colmo, como puede ser que ese crio, que estoy seguro que no conoce la afeitadora, le sea atractivo a Bella. ¡Si es más pre púber que el camarero ese que le lanzo los tejos en el restaurant al que la invite!

Tranquilo Edward, mentalízate, no sacas nada con darle vueltas a los motivos por lo que están juntos. Tú tienes que focalizarte en separarlos, y cuando ya estén bien pero bien lejos el uno del otro, la consuelas, le susurras palabras de amor y rataplán, es tuya. Sencillísimo. Pan comido.

_Enserio compañero, yo creo que deberíamos sacar el televisor que tienes en tu casa, últimamente estás viendo muchas comedias románticas, seguramente eso te tiene idiotizado. _

Por favor voz, tenemos que trabajar en equipo, es la única forma que tengo para conseguir al amor de mi vida. Ayúdame por favor, yo sé que me quieres.

_¡Oh que carajos!… te ayudare, pero tampoco pidas mucho._

La cena comenzó de una manera realmente incomoda, me hervían los celos al verlos juntos, estoy completamente seguro que si no fuera por el autocontrol al que me sometí al iniciar mi plan, ya estaría descuartizando al bobalicón ese. Es que el hippie con tendencias jamaicanas era un descarado. Cada vez que podía le metía mano a mi virginal y sublime ángel. Maldito animal. Debía pensar en algo rápido. Mientras más dejara pasar el tiempo, mas difícil me seria el separarlos.

Además, para agregar a mi lista de cosas-malas-que-sólo-me-pueden-pasar-a-mi, los chicos realmente no ayudaban en nada, Alice estaba encantadísima con los monosílabos que respondía el cavernícola ese y Emmet lo encontraba de lo más gracioso. Por dios… ¿acaso era el único que mantenía la cordura?

Por lo visto no, a Rose también le caía como patada en el estomago. ¿Acaso era Rose mi única aliada? ¿Tan malditamente jodido estaba?

_A ti la vida no te sonríe…se ríe en tu cara. ¡Ja! ¡Ja!_

Que gracioso tu… ¿Qué pasó con lo de trabajar en equipo?

_Está bien, está bien. Capte la indirecta. _

No dije ninguna indirecta.

_Lo que sea._

Por dios que esta dura esta carne, llevo siglos tratando de cortarla, hasta la suela de mi zapato me parece más apetitosa, definitivamente a la duendecillo no le va la cocina, pobre Jasper además de estar sometido, lo intoxican diariamente. Auch! Creo que me rompí un diente.

– Edward, pásame la ensalada por favor. – me pidió la loca de mi hermana, luego se giro a la muy feliz pareja (definitivamente he mejorado con mi sarcasmo) – Supongo chicos que les queda claro que yo seré la que organice la boda, mal que mal yo los presente…

Quede atónico. ¡Como pudo hacerme esto la duende diabólica con complejo de conejo! Aparte de presentarlos, ¿ahora quería organizar la feliz boda?

Mi mente empezó a desvariar.

La haré pedacitos. La quemare viva. La ahogare en la piscina de su casa y la enterraré después. – pensé

No, no. Tengo una mejor idea, definitivamente destruiré a lo que más ama, y no estoy hablando de su adorado Jasper precisamente, sino de su inmensa colección de zapatos caros y vestidos Channel. – Sí, sí. Esa idea era mucho mejor.

Espera ¿presentarlos? ¿Ella fue la causante de toda mi agonía?

– ¿Tu los presentaste? – pregunte entre dientes.

– Sí. ¿A que no es genial?

Definitivamente odiaba a mi hermana.

Mientras mi mente seguía buscando la forma para infringirle dolor. Escuche las fatídicas palabras.

– ¡Ay Bella! ¡Quiero sobrinos! ¿Ya se pusieron en campaña, cierto? – iba a vomitar. ¡Maldita pixie! ¡Lo está haciendo apropósito!

Mi ángel se puso rojo. Se notaba claramente que al igual que yo, quería desaparecer del planeta.

– Pero claro que si, queremos muchos mini Jakes y mini Bellas, estamos tomándonos en serio esa parte. – contesto con una sonrisa socarrona la bestia esa.

No pude más, ese fue mi límite, mi autocontrol se fue al carajo, sin darme cuenta de cómo y cuando me levante de mi puesto y me lance encima del mastodonte.

Oh sí, definitivamente no soy bueno realizando planes.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que de verdad que me costó terminarlo, como soy primeriza, no me vendrían mal algunos muchos reviews. Por lo que… ¡Aprieten el sexy botoncito verde! No cuesta nada y me dan motivación para escribir……. ¡porfis háganlo!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Oh Dios! ¡Adoro a Edward malo!

**Caem**


	4. Cuarto Capítulo: El Pequeño Accidente

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de talentosísima Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los pido prestados para crear mis alocadas historias. Aunque desearía con todo mi corazón ser la dueña de Edward. Soñar no cuesta nada ¿cierto? ¡Gracias Stephenie por crear un mundo tan maravilloso!

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. ¡Enjoy!

* * *

_**Si deseas que tus sueños se hagan realidad… ¡despierta!**_

_**Ambrose Bierce**__**.**_

* * *

**Cuarto Capítulo: El Pequeño Accidente.**

**Edward POV**

Oh Dios, todo está endemoniadamente mal.

Mi maravilloso y súper inteligente plan ha muerto.

_Que en paz descanse._ – dijo la voz afligida.

¿Pero que había hecho? Todo se va a ir al carajo después de esto. Bella me iba a odiar, Alice me iba a dejar sin mi mini Edward (de solo pensarlo ya me duele) y ¡los chicos se reirán de mi por años! En que estaba pensando cuando me tire encima del proyecto de hippie con distender. ¿¡Porque tuve que llegar tan tarde a la repartición de celebros!?¿Acaso me dio un derrame cerebral o algo que me ha dejado con la mitad del cerebro funcionando, y no me he dado cuenta de ello?

_Bueno ahora que estamos de amigos, casi hermanos, tengo que confesarte algo. La verdad es que la culpa de eso puede que sea mía en un ochenta por ciento._

¿Cómo así? ¿Ochenta por ciento?¿Qué tienes tú que ver con mi incapacidad de pensar racionalmente? – pregunté extrañado.

_Puede que de pequeño te haya gastado algunas pequeñas bromillas. Tú sabes… cosas considerablemente pequeñas. Así como hacerte que te golpearas tu cabeza varias veces o bien que te la golpearan..._

¿Que tú has hecho que? – pensé furioso y buscando una manera de estrangular a la voz de alguna manera rápida, letal, y lo más importante, posible.

_Pero eso ya es parte del pasado, ¿no es así?, _– me interrumpió la voz con sus ya muy contados días. – _ahora somos amigos, combatiremos juntos contra el troglodita. ¿Cierto? ¿Compañero?_

Maldita seas una y mil veces, ¡si pudiera asesinarte ya lo hubiese hecho! Pero espera a que tenga la oportunidad, porque…

_Calma viejo_

¡Que no me digas viejo tú también, suficiente tengo con el niñato ese! ¡Maldito! ¡Lo haces apropósito!

_Tranquilo, tranquilo._

Traté de controlar mi respiración. Estaba a punto de matar al primer idiota que se me apareciera por delante cuando…

Espera un segundo.

¿Negro? ¿Porque esta todo negro? ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Acaso me he quedado ciego?

¡O no! ¿Ahora qué haré?…No podre ver a mi hermosa Bella nunca jamás… no podre ver su cálida sonrisa ni sus ojos color chocolate que tanto me gustan… ni tampoco lo hermosa que se pone cuando se sonroja. Se me hizo un enorme nudo en la boca del estomago, esto ya era demasiado. Sé que estoy acostumbrado a recibir golpes… pero no voy a ser capaz de recibir uno tan grande como este... ¡Qué voy a hacer!

_Pues abrir los ojos tarado._

Automáticamente abrí mis ojos. El alivio de ver con claridad me dejo inmediatamente tranquilo. La presión que tenía en mi pecho desapareció. ¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil para no haberme dado cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados?, ¿tanto me han afectado los golpes que he recibido últimamente que perdí la capacidad de sentir mi cuerpo?

_Creo que me pase un poquito con los golpes. Lo siento._

Te perdono. Sé que en el fondo lo sientes.

_Lo hago. Pero aún así lo volvería hacer, ¡es que era tan divertido!_

Idiota.

Tan enfrascado estaba en la conversación con mi muy agradable voz (nótese el sarcasmo, que ha todo esto ha mejorado notablemente), que no había notado donde estaba.

Y la verdad es que no sabía donde carajos estaba.

Lo que si sabía es que era una habitación hermosa. Maravillosa para ser más precisos. Era muy grande, tenia ventanales en todo su alrededor y la decoración era minimalista. Las cortinas y los pocos objetos que había eran de un blanco inmaculado al igual que el edredón de la cama en donde estaba recostado.

Todo irradiaba pureza y simple belleza.

– ¿Edward? – llamó una dulce voz que conocía muy bien. – ¿Estás despierto amor?

¿Amor? ¿Me ha dicho amor? ¿En qué dimensión desconocida estoy?

La puerta, la cual supongo que era del baño, se abrió.

– ¡Aquí estás! – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

Mi respiración literalmente se corto, frente a mi estaba el más ardiente y bello de los ángeles. Un pecado andante para ser más ilustrativo. Y a pesar de traer un vestido más blanco de lo que alguna vez haya visto, yo veía todo rojo. Cual toro a su presa. Tenía que decirlo. ¡Bendito seas dios por crear semejante belleza! Mini Edward estaba un pelín emocionado.

– ¿Be-Bella? – la baba no estaba ayudando en nada.

Ella sólo sonrió, luego sus ojos bajaron peligrosamente hasta notar mi entrepierna.

¡O no! trágame tierra. ¡Qué voy a hacer! ¿Qué le voy a decir?

_¡Pues la verdad hombre!_ – dijo la voz como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

¿Estás de broma, cierto? ¡Como le voy a decir que mini Edward quiere salir a jugar con ella! Ella es un ángel, un ser inmaculado. ¡No puedo pervertirla!

_¡Oh vamos!… ¿enserio me vas a decir que crees que tu Bella es una blanca paloma?_

Por supuesto.

_Definitivamente me pase un poco demasiado con los golpes. Has quedado más idiota de lo que pensé. _

Ya cállate y ayúdame a buscar una buena escusa… ¡O no! Ya es demasiado tarde, lo ha notado. ¿Qué le digo?

No había tiempo. Ni siquiera lo pensé, más bien lo escupí.

– Bella, esonoesloquetucreesquees. – dije rápidamente. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? ¡Hasta un niño de 12 años sabría lo que está pasando! Mi Bella puede ser inocente pero no es tonta.

– ¿Ah no? – dijo ella divertida. ¿Acaso estaba disfrutando con esto?

– No…si...bueno. – me estoy comportando como un autentico tarado. ¿Pero que mas puedo hacer? ¡Antes muerto que admitir que me estoy quemando en mi propio infierno! Lo sé, lo sé… soy un cobarde… ¿pero quien tendría los cojones para decirle a la chica que le gusta (a quien ni siquiera le ha confesado que le gusta) que estas muy… pero muy… pero muy contento de verla?

– ¿No quieres que te ayude con eso? – dijo ella con una pequeña pero coqueta sonrisita.

¿Qué? ¿Acabo de escuchar bien lo que dijo? Acaso me dijo….no seguramente no entendí bien. Ella no pudo…

Muy tarde, ya no pude pensar, la cordura simplemente desapareció.

Me beso. Oh dios me está besando, y es lo mas delicioso y celestial que he hecho en toda mi vida. Como si un clic se produjera empecé a devorármela, simplemente no pensaba, sólo actuaba, la tenía a mi merced, con un delgado vestido que un abrir y cerrar de ojos podría desaparecer. Esto era la gloria. Mi pedacito de cielo. Me sentía feliz, satisfecho, ansioso, y todo esto era con un simple beso. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas. Sólo podía pensar en la hermosa mujer que tenia encima de mí y lo feliz que me encontraba. Todo el resto desaparecía. Peligrosamente mi ángel bajo una de sus muy delicadas manos por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, definitivamente este era el cielo. Había muerto y me habían concedido el más maravilloso de mis sueños. Dios sí que era misericordioso.

Mi pequeña corto dulcemente el beso, aun acariciando mi bajo vientre y susurró en mi oído.

– Te estaba esperando en la ducha, no fue igual de deliciosa sin ti.

Mi autocontrol se fue al carajo. Acerque la distancia y la bese con hambre, con desesperación. Ella me respondió el beso deseosa, sonriendo en el intertanto. Mi corazón latía velozmente. El placer era demasiado. Me estaba quemando por dentro. Nuevamente mi princesa corto el beso y se separo de mí, me levante un poco de la cama.

¿Y si no le gustaban mis besos? La decepción empezó a comerme vivo.

Eso fue hasta que levante mi vista hacia ella.

Me miraba intensamente. Tan intensamente que me perdí en el chocolate de sus ojos. Como si fuera en cámara lenta la vi bajar el cierre de su vestido.

Este definitivamente era un sueño hecho realidad. La prenda descendió lentamente por su pequeño y delgado cuerpo. Dejando a la vista sus hermosos pechos, su delicado abdomen y sus maravillosas piernas. En pocas palabras… estaba en el paraíso.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sobre mí. Decir que estaba increíblemente excitado era poco.

– Noto que alguien por aquí tiene mucha ropa. – susurró sensualmente mi ángel.

No falto decir más, como si me llevara el diablo me saque la playera que llevaba y los pantalones de lino que traía, de donde habían salido… ni idea, porque nunca me habían gustado del todo. Pero este no era el momento de pensar en boberías, no… no, mi sueño más oculto estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo. Nada ni nadie estropearía este momento.

_Me parece que alguien está impaciente._

Yo y mi bocota.

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Este es mi momento! ¡No te metas! ¡Quiero que ahora mismo desaparezcas de aquí, no voy a dejar que arruines lo que está a punto de suceder!

_Pero qué carácter… ni ahora que está a punto de saltarte la libre, después de estos 14 meses de abstinencia estas de mejor humor._

¿14 meses? ¿Tanto?

_Yep._

Con razón mini Edward esta tan…como decirlo… ¿vigorizado?

_¿A eso le llamas vigorizado? ¡Ja! ¡Aparte de idiota eres miope!_

Muy gracioso…ahora ¡desaparece!

– ¿Listo? – pregunto mi ardiente ángel con una sensual sonrisa.

Más que listo. De hecho siempre estuve listo para este momento y más ahora que sólo quedé en un muy cómodo bóxer negro.

La adrenalina corría por mis venas. Ahora era mi turno de ser sensual. Lentamente la atraje hacia mí. Lleve mi boca a su delicada y perfecta oreja y susurre.

– Ven aquí.

Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su bello e inmaculado cuerpo, dejando caricias por todos los rincones, descubriendo lentamente cada marca y dejando sellos en cada una de ellas. Era la gloria. Mi ángel por su parte también hacia lo suyo, dejando pequeños besos en mi bien trabajo abdomen, lo que casi me lleva a la locura. Definitivamente esto se iba a volver una droga para mí. Oírla gemir mi nombre iba a ser desde ahora mi perdición.

– Oh Dios Edward te necesito. – pidió mi niña.

Cuan dulces se escuchaban esas palabras. Eran como música para mis oídos.

– ¿Cuánto me necesitas, Bella? – tenía que escucharlo.

– Demasiado… Hazme el amor, Edward. – El león dentro de mí rugió. No había nada más que decir ni que pensar. Había llegado el momento…por fin seriamos uno. La culminación iba a ser maravillosa. Lo sabía. Lo supe la primera vez que la conocí.

La bese con ansias, era la única manera de transmitirle todo lo que la deseaba. Y lo contento y feliz que me hacia al entregarse a mí.

Con lentitud agonizante comencé a bajarle la pequeña tanga que cubría la puerta al éxtasis que ella escondía. Ella tampoco perdió el tiempo y me dejo completamente desnudo y a su disposición.

La atmosfera cambio. Ambos lo notamos. Sin saber cómo ni cuando me perdí en sus ojos nuevamente.

De un momento a otro se escucharon murmullos a nuestro alrededor. Mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme terriblemente.

– Donde quiera que este ahorita, tiene una cara de felicidad…lo debe estar pasando fenomenal. – ¿Es mi idea? ¿O realmente ese era Emmet?

– No lo despiertes Emmet, el médico dijo que debía descansar. – Así que si era Emmet …y la que habló seguramente era ¿Alice?

Pero que hacían en mi cabeza, abrí nuevamente mis ojos para ver a mi ángel y no estaba. Había desaparecido. Pero que paso. ¿Donde se fue? ¿Acaso todo este tiempo estuve soñando?

– ¡Chicos! ¡Miren! ¡Se esta moviendo! – grito una muy emocionada ¿Bella?

Así que sí fue un sueño. ¡Maldito subconsciente! Y yo creí que estaba a punto de verle el ojo a la papa.

_La triste historia de tu vida. Bueno… ¿Cuánto llevábamos? 14 meses...y contando parece._

Maldita voz…adoras verme sufrir.

_Sólo un poco…pero no puedes negar que el sueño si estuvo bueno._

Bueno si estaba, real no.

_No pidas tanto. Ahora despierta… veamos que paso en realidad._

Abrí mis ojos, todos estaban con una notoria cara de preocupación, incluso Rosalie lo cual si es extraño. Y un poco escalofriante.

– ¿Que paso? – mi voz sonaba horriblemente gangosa. Trague pesado.

– Oh, Edward. – sollozo mi princesa acercándose rápidamente y abrazándome en el acto. – Estábamos tan preocupados al verte inconsciente luego de haberte refalado al levantarte de la mesa y golpeado con la esquina de ella.

¿Qué yo qué? ¿Ósea que mi plan sigue intacto? ¿No golpee al chucho?

– ¡Auch! – mi cabeza dolía de los mil demonios.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó claramente muy nerviosa mi Ángel.

– Demasiado. – Escupí

– Deben ser los puntos que te pusieron, fueron como 10, tu sí que tienes mala suerte hermano. – ¿Mala suerte?, esto me cae como anillo al dedo, hermano. Adiós chuchito. Es hora de que ponga mis cartas sobre la mesa…

– Oh Dios mi cabeza va a explotar… necesito urgentemente ir a mi casa, quiero descansar. – puro teatro.

– Pero Edward no puedes irte a tu casa, nadie te podrá cuidar ahí, mejor quédate acá. – dijo la enana de circo.

– Me da igual, me voy a ir igual. – tengo madera de actor definitivamente.

_Nadie te va creer._

1, 2, 3…

– Yo lo cuidaré... vamos te llevare a casa Edward. – Lo sabía, mi Ángel no podría resistirse… es demasiado buena para su propio bien.

¿Dijiste que nadie me creería?

_Engreído…Ok, Ok… Tú ganas en esta…_

– Pero Bella…– Maldita pixie, ¡siempre metiéndose donde no la llaman! ¡Cállate de una vez!

– ¡Bella, nada Alice! – Wauuu… la pixie se quedo en blanco. Con justa razón, mi princesa casi la muerde. Se ve como enfadada. Esto sí que es memorable.

– ¡Emmet! – gritó mi perdición.

– Si Bella. – Dijo el grandote cabeza-de-musculo-con-gran-corazón que tengo por hermano, un poco atemorizado con el nuevo carácter de mi ángel.

– Ayúdame a subir en mi coche a Edward, – Luego se giro hacia la enana y la apunto – Contigo Alice Cullen hablaré mañana, – escupió furiosa. – supongo que podrás acompañar a Jake a su casa ¿cierto amiga? – lo ultimo lo acentuó demasiado.

– Ningún problema Bella. – ¿Acabo de oír bien?…¿La Chucky siendo sumisa?¿No estaré soñando de nuevo? Auch…No creo, de veritas me duele la cabeza.

_Cobarde._

– Vamos Edward. – dijo dulcemente mi ángel.

Buenísimo, soy un genio. Ahora mi dulce tentación es toda para mí. Prepárate chucho. Ni cuentas te vas a dar cuanto te deje por mí. Y es una promesa. Y que te quede claro.

¡Me dejo de llamar Edward Antony Cullen si no lo logro!

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que de verdad que me costó terminarlo, como soy primeriza, no me vendrían mal algunos muchos reviews. Por lo que… ¡Aprieten el sexy botoncito verde! No cuesta nada y me dan motivación para escribir……. ¡porfis háganlo!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Oh Dios! ¡ya me lo imagino con sus sexys bóxer negros!

**Caem**


End file.
